gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Darko Brevic
'Darko Brevic '(Serbian: Дарко Бревић) is a character and the tertiary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. He is one of three survivors of the Fifteen Man Squad, the others being Niko Bellic and Florian Cravic. Biography Darko was a fellow soldier alongside Niko Bellic and Florian Cravic during the Yugoslav wars, and eventually sold out his squad to enemy forces for $1,000 to help pay for his heroin addiction. Niko would spend the next decade hunting down Florian and Darko to discover who betrayed the squad, and to exact revenge. After the betrayal, Darko fled to Bucharest, Romania. Niko moves to Liberty City to find Florian, who in the intervening years changed his name to Bernie Crane. Niko discovers, however, that Florian is innocent, and begins to look for Darko. Events of GTA IV One of Niko's contacts at the United Liberty Paper organisation eventually arranges Darko's kidnapping, and leaves him on the tarmac of Francis International Airport, at Niko's mercy; Niko arrives at the airport with Roman, and interrogates Darko. Darko reminds Niko that their squad were no angels themselves, stating that Goran (another member of their squad) was responsible for the deaths of some of Darko's own friends and neighbours, and tells Niko the reason he betrayed the group. Niko is horrified that he and his friends were sold out over such a paltry sum of money; in response, Darko asks how much Niko has charged for all the murders he has committed. Darko also calls him a hypocrite; he falls to his knees and says that Niko would be doing him a favour by killing him. He breaks down in tears, and Roman attempts to coax Niko away, observing that Darko "doesn't look like he enjoys life too much." ]] Fate The player can then decide whether or not to kill Darko. If Darko is allowed to live, Niko will feel a little better, knowing that the greater punishment is leaving Darko alive to suffer from his drug addiction. As Niko walks away, Darko runs away screaming, never to be seen again in the game. It is then unknown what happens to him after this. Should the player choose to kill Darko, Niko will shoot him twelve times, one shot for each of his lost friends. Darko thanks Niko as he dies, and Niko walks away feeling, as he later says to Roman, "empty". Mission appearances * That Special Someone (Can be killed) Trivia *If Niko kicks Darko in the groin numerous times, Darko's hands will quickly show then will stay tied behind his back. *He bears resemblance to Niko, holding distinctly similar facial features and hairstyle. *If the player executes Darko with a Desert Eagle, which only holds 9 bullets, Niko will still fire 12 shots without reloading. *If the player lets Darko live, he runs away. If followed, he runs about the airport forever without running out of breath or stopping. Crashing into or shooting him will immediately change the conversation between Niko and Roman to the conversation used when Niko kills Darko. *If the player hits Darko, Roman will beat him up and even kill him. The game then acts as if Niko killed Darko. *His first name is common in Serbia (Formerly Yugoslavia). *Unlike Ivan Bytchkov, Cherise Glover, and Clarence Little, Darko will not appear as a random character if he is spared during That Special Someone. *Pedestrians around Liberty City can be seen wearing the same clothes as Darko. *There is a green jacket which can be bought in the Russian Shop which slightly resembles Darko's. *If the player chooses to execute Darko, once he is fully dead his hands arms will seperate as if his hands were never cuffed. de:Darko Brevic es:Darko Brevic fr:Darko Brevic pl:Darko Brevic Brevic, Darko Brevic, Darko Category:Military personnel Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Executions